


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Dramedy, F/M, Fainting, Fansigns, Fluff and Angst, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, Let's Talk About Love Era, Original Character-centric, Overworking, Romantic Comedy, Whirlwind Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Seunghyun | Seungri/Chung Hayoung(OFC), Lee Seunghyun | Seungri/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**3:20 PM**

"And don't work yourself to hard alright maknae-ah?"Seungri laughed into the phone."Yes,I'll try not to Jiyong-hyung."He said,amused by his hyung's tone.Seungri hears make a displeased noise on the other end."Maknae I'm serious,Youngbae will absolutely have my head if he finds out that I let you overwork yourself into a hospital bed."Seungri can't help but loudly laugh at this.Youngbae was always the most protective of him out of all his hyungs so I didn't really surprise him that much that Jiyong would think that.

Jiyong makes a tsk sound when he hears the maknae's laughter."Maknae…."He warns but there's no bite to his tone.Seungri can practically almost see the huge smile on his hyung's face. 


End file.
